


Thank You For Reading My Socks

by NannaSally



Series: Silly, Sillier and Silliest [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: based on an misheard snippet of conversation...inspiration can be found everywhere





	Thank You For Reading My Socks

Dear Sock Wearer

I received your socks packed appropriately in ziplock plastic bag, and 2 $20 notes. I have read your socks and present the following report for your consideration:

You are a 34 year old man with a birthday in February. 

  
 You were born by the ocean, when your parents were on holiday – you were early and so your father delivered you in the back seat of a VolksWagon Beetle parked by the scenic outlook.

  
Your father was a Space Ship Mechanic who spent weeks at a time in space servicing the Milk Run. 

  
 Your mother had been a zero gravity dancer before she met your father, but took a job on the moon to care for you and your siblings.

  
Your first few weeks were spent in a washbasket – as noted above you were early and the nursery was not yet ready.

  
You went to school in a medium sized primary school, where you were very enthusiastic at taking part in sports, but not very successful.

  
You came first in the 3 legged race in your schools sports festival when you were 11  - your partner came second,.

  
In secondary school you did well in english, geography and cooking.

  
You quite enjoy learning languages, but you are not very good at it.

  
Woodwork is not your forte.

  
When you left school you managed to get an apprenticeship as a chef in a Fijian/Ukrainian restaurant. You tried to introduce Coconut Borscht, but it never really took off.

  
You married your best friend’s cousins high school sweetheart 

  
You have 3 children.

  
You are still a chef

  
You enjoy antique kitchen equipment. spotting trains and collecting apple cores.

  
You will die at the appropriate time.

I hope this meets your expectations – please recommend my services to your friends.

Madam Austeria Surplus.


End file.
